


llamada De La Sirena

by Telas_Selar



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: 17th Century, Angst, BAMF S'vec Sylar, Concerned Cristóbal Rios, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Injured Cristóbal Rios, Injured S'vec Sylar, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Original Siren Song, Protective Cristóbal Rios, Siren song, Sirens, Syrios, Tied Up Cristóbal Rios, Tied Up S'vec Sylar, Vulcan Nerve Pinch, Vulcan soulbonds, bittersweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telas_Selar/pseuds/Telas_Selar
Summary: During an accidental time warp back to the 17th century, Captain Cristóbal Rios and his Vulcan lover join a pirate crew and encounter one of the eeriest legends of old Earth in the flesh.
Relationships: Cristóbal Rios/S'vec Sylar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cristobalrios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristobalrios/gifts).



Things had been going alright, Cristóbal Rios thought, right up to the point where one of the drunker pirates had decided to (very stupidly) aim a pistol at his face. At practically the same second, Sylar had drawn a knife, tilting up the chin of the offender with its tip. Of course, no pirate could ever back down from a fight, and this had led to a physical scuffle with the Vulcan, who in the haste to fight back without showing his superior strength, had forgotten that hiding his pointed ears was a priority. Rios, who had at this point been ignored by their not so friendly crewmates, tried to tell him, but by then it was too late. The pirates had noticed, proclaimed him the devil and one of them had shot him in the chest. The dark green blood that stemmed from the wound had only accelerated the delusion that they were dealing with Lucifer himself, and nothing Sylar or Rios said about it changed their minds. 

Both the Captain and his lover had been taken prisoner, and Rios had been lashed to the masthead with an unsurprising lack of gentleness while two of the more sober pirates took Sylar ashore (nervously turning back at the slightest sound) and bound him to the docks. 

Rios had panicked at this point, especially when the Vulcan had not resisted, but even more so when he realised why they hadn't killed him. 

“Leave him to the sirens if the sharks don't get to him first” someone had said, and the rising (and partly drunken) shouts of agreement had chilled Rios to the bone. That's right, this was why no one had gone ashore before now, this was siren territory, marked as such on the charts the group had been studying for the past few hours. In the excitement of trying to blend in and the adventure that their accidental time warp promised, Rios had completely forgotten this one fact. Leaving a sacrifice to the sirens was one way of ensuring the safety of the sailors passing through. And seeing as the pirates seemed to believe that Sylar was a dangerous entity struck down by the creator, choosing him as a sacrifice was apparently the favourable option. Rios was angry, at himself, at their pirate companions, at his ship, at  _ this _ ship, at everything right now, but anger wouldn't save his bondmate. Did sharks have an appetite for green blood? He really hoped not, but the sharks weren't his worst fear in this situation. 

Not that he could do anything about this from where he was - the pirates were drunk, but they knew their knots. 

_ “Por la mierda” _ Rios spat out after a moment of struggling uselessly against his bonds, and leaned back against the cold wood, head turned to the side, eyes narrowed as he tried to keep Sylar in his line of vision. The docks weren't that far from the ship, so this wasn't hard to do, but as a soft, ghostly humming broke the ringing silence, the Captain's fear increased tenfold. 

Sylar had told him of the original race of sirens long ago, and the two of them had deduced that the sirens on earth were a sister species to the original species. And judging by the way the eerie humming was getting louder, the surface of the previously still water rippling in tandem…they were real alright,  _ too _ real for Rios' liking, and he didn't know just how resistant Vulcans were to their song. 

He just had to wait and see, as horrible as that could turn out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sylar turned his head, pulse quickening at the soft ghostly song emanating from somewhere in the watery depths that lay just out of reach, sharp Vulcan ears noting the adjacent rippling of the waves in a way that did not seem…normal. Not that he had any true indication of what _normal_ was when it came to the sea, but spending a total of seven hours on a seventeenth century pirate ship full of sailors who did not seem to fully grasp the proper use of words in their correct place was likely enough to give him something to go on with. 

The ropes that bound his wrists were too complicated to try and untie, although he could break them easily with a bit of force. Unfortunately, by doing so, he would be disobeying the Prime Directive, and so he had quickly given up on that angle, shifting his knee to apply pressure to his chest wound, grateful for the ignorance of old Earth pirates. Had they shot him in the side, his predicament would have been much worse - not that it wasn't bad already. He was bleeding, bound to a dock and his body was partially submerged in cold water. Yet the newer developments caught his attention very quickly. 

_Sirens_ he thought with more interest than fear, as he caught a glimpse of what looked like a creature swimming in his direction, a creature followed by many others of its kind, although none of them broke the surface of the water, not yet. 

The Vulcan cocked his head to the side, curiosity winning out over anything else, but he hadn't long to wait before the first of the creatures swam openly towards him, the glamour it wore surprisingly difficult to pierce. 

He knew, of course, that it was not human, nor was it Vulcan, and so the shape it took was only a deception, yet it was difficult to look away from the startlingly beautiful man only inches away. 

“Fascinating” He said aloud, over the easily carried sound of Rios swearing in every possible way there was. 

“What brings you to us, sailor?” The siren asked softly, swimming closer, yet remaining out of reach. Clearly he was aware that his glamour would not hold if he were touched.

The Vulcan typically quirked a brow, believing that his bonds and his barely concealed gunshot wound told of his situation in a much clearer manner than any verbal conversation, but he did decide to reply. 

“I am a doctor, sir, and I do not find your home to be as hospitable as my…” His gaze shifted to the shipful of pirates and his bondmate. “...companions seem to do. However, I am here, as it would appear. Any further queries you may have are easily answered by observing my current predicament. Asking for a response when the answer is clearly evident is illogical.”

The siren laughed, but it appeared a strange sound, shrill in a manner which did not complement the gentle humming of before. Perhaps that was why the creature stopped almost as quickly as it had started, choosing instead to resume its humming, a humming that was picked up by the rest of its pod, who were slowly beginning to surface, surrounding the ship and the bound Vulcan with barely concealed ferocity. 

One of the other sirens, a beautiful young woman, began to sing, her voice crystal-clear. 

_“Oh come to me in the dark of night_

_When the sea is clear and cold_

_My heart, it weeps, for sorrows' old_

_And love that was foretold….”_

Sylar's brow furrowed again, as the pirates began to lean over the edge of their ship, wildly calling out to the creature and her companions, who swam entrancingly closer, but his attention was drawn back to the siren closest to him, who picked up the song in a voice that was just as beautiful. 

_“You said you had no gold to give_

_But you still won my heart_

_'Pon your breast lay a shining star_

_In your dark eyes I found the will to live_

_Oh Captain, my captain, what do you see_

_When you look to the skies at sea?_

_Do you see me, my love, will you join me here_

_Down deep in the water blue…”_

Sylar's cocked head tilted a fraction more, but he did not strain at his bonds like Rios was doing, nor did he beg to be released, to be taken, to be drowned. For he knew quite clearly what was happening, even though the male siren continued to sing, shifting to block out the Vulcan's view of the screaming pirates being dragged into the water once they got too close. No, he was somewhat more concerned about the song, about the words…they were eerily reminiscent of his relationship with his bondmate. 

“Your voice is quite melodious” He said mildly to the siren when the cries of the pirates faded into nothingness, when the only human left was Rios, screaming to be released, enchanted beyond his wildest dreams by the song of four sirens circling the ship. “However, I cannot be lured. My ancestors spawned in another ocean...and although you may have succeeded in your attempts to lure the others, you will not succeed here.”

The male siren stopped singing instantaneously, the glint of sharp fangs glimpsed easily through his glamour. He was at a loss for what to do, angry, and very very hungry. No one had defied his song before, and he hadn't ever had to keep up his illusion for longer than several seconds. 

“What do you want?” It finally asked him, the glamour melting away, revealing a creature that would have terrified many with its appearance, although it only intrigued the Vulcan more. “We have knowledge, pointed one. Knowledge of worlds, galaxies, far beyond your reach.”

“I believe that you do, sir, as I have met one of your species before. Unfortunately she did not survive the curiousity of the Terran race.”

The siren hissed, not liking this very much, but it was Sylar's once again quirked brow that really set him off, making him wrap his tail around the Vulcan's leg and yank at it, trying to pull him away from the docks to drown him. 

It was at this point that Sylar broke his bonds, shifting backwards rapidly, away from the water, his wound bleeding more heavily now there was no longer pressure being applied to it, pain lancing through him from the deep new gashes in his leg. Ignoring the enraged hissing of both the male siren and his companions, Sylar got to his feet and began to run, before making a leap for the deck of the ship, a leap that could not have been managed plankless if he were human. 

He got there just in time to find that Rios had managed to break part of the rope binding his left wrist, leaving painful marks in its place, all in his urge to leap into the water, to be taken. 

The Vulcan gently nerve-pinched his lover before rushing to take the wheel. He was no sailor, but they had to leave this place, and quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Sylar had managed to get them safely out of the marked territory, he was light-headed and weak from blood loss and exertion, but Rios was just stirring, blinking rapidly to try and figure out what had happened. 

His head hurt, no, _everything_ hurt, and the ship was moving, (albeit shakily in a manner it shouldn't be) and he saw no pirates on the deck. 

But whoever was steering was doing a terrible job- 

Rios turned his head to see his bondmate, pale and trembling, practically on his knees as he pulled at the wheel, every breath he took seemingly laboured. 

“Sylar?” 

“Good morning, sir.”

Rios cursed and shifted with the intention to go over there, pausing only to realise that he was still bound to the mast. Speaking of which…

He groaned, recalling the fight, the gunshot, the appearance of the sirens…all of it in flashes that hurt his head even more. Sylar shouldn't be steering, he shouldn't even be _standing._

The captain looked around for any sharp object to cut his bonds, and found the knife that the Vulcan had lost in the fight, reaching over with his foot and managing to get it to his free hand. 

Just as he finished cutting his bonds, Sylar collapsed, struggling to get back up although that was unlikely to happen for a while. Rios was no doctor himself, but he knew enough - they had to contact the ship, beam back up before the Vulcan's condition worsened. Except… When he pressed his combadge, all he got was a low beep. They were out of transporter range. 

Out of options, Rios knelt down, looping Sylar's arm over his own shoulder and adjusting his grip under the Vulcan's knees before he carried him below decks. The water was calm here, so they had some time to deal with their current predicament before something else happened. It was a good thing that Sylar's medical kit was still with them, carefully concealed in a leather bag Rios had brought when the two had beamed down. The contents would be a help to both of them, and hopefully the Vulcan had thought to bring the one drug that could counterbalance his blood loss, although these would only help to a degree. Sylar needed proper treatment, if his mangled leg was any indication. 

“Pirates are more fun in the books” the Captain grumbled as he worked on patching up his unconscious bondmate, but he was grateful for the drunkenness of said pirates as it had allowed the two of them to join the crew without that many questions being asked. Well, until that one idiot had pointed the pistol at him, that was. 

Oh how he wanted some good, hard liquor right now, to wash away the anxiety of the past few hours, but that wasn't about to happen. 

He sighed, reaching out to brush Sylar's fringe out of his face, pausing to admire his sleeping figure. They were out miles on the open sea in the wrong century, alone and cut off from contact with the holograms on _La Sirena_ , but at least they were in possession of a good strong vessel. All they had to do now was find their way back to where they had first boarded it.

Easier said than done. 


End file.
